the new girl
by the-awsomeness12
Summary: my first ever fanfic so please be nice about it.about buttercup,blossom,and bubble's long lost punk sister. better than sounds. i will write more if you guys like it.
1. Prolouge

Sugar, spice, and everything nice! These are…(blah blah blah you know) AND the powerpuff girls where born! Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles". Or so you think.

**6 hours later**

"*cough* ow, hey where am I? And how did I get here? Who am I? Ow!" a girl shakily flew out of where 6 hours ago her 3 sisters came out not seeing her, as she flew around the house she hears gentile snoring. The professor is sleeping in the room in front of her. She opens the door and hears him mumbling in his sleep. "Bubbles…Buttercup…Blossom…nice girls" she had not heard her name only her sister's names. As she flew out of the house she says, "I guess they don't want me". Heartbroken she flew away into the cold dead night.


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later:

Male Narrator: In the city of tow- (what?.…. Oh wrong city)

_**Woman**_ narrator: in the city of Falls Church! All is peaceful- oh wait what is that? Oh yet again Bullet and Bomb are fighting. Lets see what they are up to.

Bullet's POV:

I sped towards my dark purple counter part leaving a trail of purple like on a Samoa (girl scout cookie) box. He is about a year older than me (I am 16). We collided in a bang like in cartoons yet neither of us is harmed. When the dust wears off from the collision people can see us fighting for dominance once again. As we tackle, kick, punch and bite innocent people are gathered around watching us. We both flew up so as to have more space to fight. "I bet you can't beat me without your powers!" Bomb sneered at me, so I retorted; " I can so beat your sorry ass you pile of shit!". He put on a fake shocked expression he lunged at me and said in an extremely high-pitched voice " my my what naughty damn language!"

"Whatever you ass hole."

" Fine Bullet, its settled. Three days in Townsville. No powers. In one week from today. Prepare to eat your words bitch." With that he flew off towards the abandoned retirement house with me on his trail. We both knew not one of us would win this fight since now we here thinking about what we would bring to Townsville. Then he spoke, "to make this more interesting how about we can only bring 5 items."

"Deal you ass"

"My name is Bomb"

"I know ass"

"I bet you do know asses."

"Oh my fucking god you are such a perv!" I screamed at him.

" And don't you forget it! haha!" then he used his powers to teleport out of the oldies house**.( like how blossom has fire/ice breath, bubbles has sonic scream, Etc, Etc)**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all and BTW:**

**Disclaimer! :**

**I only own Bomb, Bullet, and my ideas. The ppgs are carton network's turf.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I made the last one sort-of… bad. I hope this will be better.**

Disclaimer: I own only bullet and bomb.

Townsville:

Blossom's POV:

I had a weird feeling today like I found something I didn't know. I wonder what that could be since I already know almost everything. It feels strange not knowing. Oh well.

"_**Blossom!**_" my sister Bubbles yelled.

"What?" I yelled back. She then ran into the room and held up two outfits. One was a sky blue top with a white lace on the bottom, a blue mini skirt, and white leggings. The other one was a skinny blue and white polka-dot shirt that would most defiantly hug her like no tomorrow and a blue and white zebra pattern pair of skinny-skinny jeans.

"Which one should I wear on my date with boomer?" we had started liking our counter parts-that we swore never to date-when we where 12, then when we where about 14 they asked us out. Unfortunately we then had boyfriends, so about a year ago we finally said yes, and now are 16 with our counter parts as boyfriends. Except BC. I know Butch likes he and she likes him but they are just too suborn to admit it.

"The first outfit. Only use the shirt from the second."

"Thanks Bloss!" and she was off on her date with boomer. Brick had to study for a quiz, and Butch and Buttercup went to play football. I was alone. So I decided to do to the park. Flying across town a saw one- no _**two**_ flashes of light and dark purple. Like us. How can that be? I flew down and saw a girl and a boy fighting. They looked normal so I went to break-up the fight like I always do. Just as the girl had tackled him I shouted (without powers, that would be too loud)

"_STOP!"_

They both froze immediately. Then I noticed. Then I saw the girl hovering about 6 inches off the ground. The boy about 4.

"Blossom?" she whispered ever so lightly.

"How do you know my name?" asked genuinely curious.

" I'm your sister. Bullet."

**Oooo… cliffy. Thanks for reading I will update soon. and give me ideas plz! thx-Ellie**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to post! I had like 500 tons of homework dumped on me. Not kidding. So here is the next chappie! The people and me below will be in this chappie! Oh right forgot!:

**Me: say it!**

**Grant: I really hate you**

**Me: yes I know now say it!**

**Ryan: my teeth hurt**

**Me: cause you got braces. Now say it! One of you I don't care!**

**Peter: Amelia is still sick!**

**Me: yes I know peter…. Please just Shut the %#^* up and say it!**

**Grant and Ryan: Oooh! Bad language! **

**Me: fine I will say it and Grant and Ryan you are older than me! You have a lot of bad language and Grant's is mostly aimed at me!**

**Me: disclaimer I own my 500 tons of homework and the story and bullet and bomb. And a cat. And a mango. Oh ate the mango. Yup. Not the ppgs or rrbs.**

**Grant: #$$% you **

**Ryan:…**

**Peter: SHOES!**

**Me: WTF peter?**

**Amelia: story time!**

**Me: finally!**

Bullet's pov:

"Oh…. My…. Gosh…**.** I have another sister… oh … my… gosh…" blossom said while staring at me as I tied bomb up with rope.** (**A.k.a**. bullets power is she can** **teleport **_**objects**_**)**

*** **_sweet home Alabama-* _" hello? Bubbles hey where are you? Ok par…. Wait the park? I'm there-"

"yup I see you with a tied up guy and a really cute girl that looks like buttercup and me smushed together" Bubbles said, coming up behind Blossom.

Then it happened. The one word disaster; Boomer. I took one look at bubbles as I tackled him: her face a mix of fear, confusion, anger, and most of all worry. It took both Bubbles and Blossom to keep me from pounding him into a pulp.

" Who are you? And why did you just tackle my boyfriend? " Bubbles started to scream at me.

" Bullet. The Rowdyruffs are our boyfriends now. DON'T TACKLE THEM." Blossom instructed me.

I looked sheepishly between bubbles and blossom and said " oops…. Sorry. By the way I'm your sister bullet. Nice to meet you Bubbles, sorry I kinda tacked and almost beat the snot out of Boomer."

After Blossom gathered an extremely pissed Butch and Buttercup, and a mid zombiefied Brick so I could tell them my story.

"Wait, if you have a sister does that mean we have a brother, like another one?" Brick asks.

I turn and look at the tied up Bomb. He was looking at the boys really weirdly so I UN-gagged him.

"Who the damn fu-" blossom then put her hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Bitch. Anyway a) who do you think I am you idiot! And b) does anyone have a sausage?"

2 weeks later:

Bomb's pov:

_I was on a gold field, listening to the wings of the grass blowing ever so slightly, running around like a kid. I was chasing a girl with brown hair with streaks of purple and lip piercings, wearing skinny leather pants and an electric purple top. I tackled her and we started rolling. Down a small hill in to a huge flowerbed. Laughing she got up and started to climb the tree that was next to us. As soon as I climbed up we sat there watching the sunset over the horizon. _

I woke up trying to remember her face but I couldn't. Oh well. I decided to take an early morning walk. I saw some of my new friends like Grant. We hung out and looked at some chicks but that's about it. We then met up with Ryan and saw Bullet, Buttercup, Peter, Amelia, and Ellie. I just glared at Bullet and saw she got her lip pierced again. Grant was glaring at Ellie and Ryan said hi then started staring at her. Amelia and peter sort of where just talking with BC. Then they left. Simple as that. It was very odd. Well I will see Bullet later because my brothers and I are having dinner with them.

Bullet's POV:

Dinner:

OMG…. Why was he just watching me!

All I was doing was drinking my smoothie steal/titanium handcuffed to a steal/titanium chair bolted to the floor so I couldn't attack him. Same with him.

"Can you stop watching me its kinda creeping me out."I say.

"No." He coolly replies like he is the king of the world.

" Hey" blossom chirps up " we are going down to Texas next moth with the boys so make nice with Bomb. I know I made nice with brick and now look at me 17 and have a boyfriend."

" hey speaking of soul mates, Butch when are you going to ask BC to be your girl friend?" Brick said. BC and Butch automatically went redder than Brick's eyes.

**author's note: Thx 4 reading i love you all tell your friends and i will try to start working on my next chapter soon. tell me any ideas you might have! message boards. and FYI people that don't have accounts can post stuff. **


	5. Chapter 4

Thx sooo much to everyone! Tell friends! Disco on the lawn to polka music! Any way on to the chappie! … Not the Chappy the guy my BFF dated but the chapter… I was in a thin mint box dancing earlier don't judge me.

Disclaimer:

I own only a cat, two mangos (I got more), and a tiramisu. Not the Ppgs or the Rrbs … that's cartoon network's turf.

* * *

Butch and BC just looked at each other…then BC started whispering in his ear.

He smiled. This does not bode well my friends.

Then Butch started whispering in my ear…"_ok on three I will un chain you and we attack the others… only don't really harm them… like a play fight._" BC said the same to Bomb. Then Bomb and me looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. " _one … two… three… _NOW!" In the blink of an eye I was out and tackling Blossom… Bomb tackling Brick, Butch on boomer and BC on Bubbles I was hi-fricking-larious.

Then the next thing I know I was in a white room.

I mean like all white, nothing else.

Then Bomb was next to me, and a noise came out of the nothingness.

It was Blossom's voice. '_BC used her powers to make Bomb and you teleport to this room. It is virtually indestructible so don't try to break through the walls. We are on the other side with the key…we will let you out when you are done __making nice__. Bye! We will teleport in food regularly using BC's powers to control Bomb's teleportation skills. Luck!' _then she was gone.

Bullet's POV

It had been 3 hours.

3 damn hours.

I was falling asleep leaning against the wall on one end staring at him. And he at me. He was on the other end. Next thing I know the temperature drops about 10 degrees f. great just fucking great. It started gradually getting colder and colder. '_Blossom is using her ice breath to cool the place down. You two are going to have to get closer if you want Brick to heat up the room. BC out' _and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

Day 2

It was day 2 of being stuck in here me and Bomb where bored out of our minds. Give in to the fact that we only had two things in common that I knew of we needed to get out of this cell. Why did the others lock us in here? Suddenly some Japanese man with glasses and a short blonde girl that looked like a Barbie popped into the room. Then the man spoke "Hello my friends I am Hiro Nakamora master of time and space. This is cheerleader Claire she can regrow limbs and never die."

Bomb and me just stared at each other, then Hiro and Claire, then each other again. "Wow…just wow… why are you two here? And more importantly can you get us out of this box-type-thing whatever this thing is?"

"Yes I can. More importantly will you help us save the world? And ever more importantly can I use your bath room?" Hiro asked.

"Sure knock yourself out," Bomb answered.

When we got out of the white room we didn't see anyone. Not even a trace of Blossom, whom I will guess ordered some people like Brick or Butch or Buttercup to watch in case we escaped. Instead a note drifted down to the floor… I took a look at it and saw it was written in someone's _blood_.

The note read:

_If you ever want to see your dear family again you have 48 hours to find me and take them back…. If not I kill them all…. trust me even if you are 1 second late I will kill them…. and I would know since I fix watches for a living-Sylar_

_Ps. your grandfather clock was off by 8 seconds. No worries I fixed it. _

As Claire and Hiro finished reading it they gasped "we need help killing him to save the world…and he has my power along with telekinesis, electric voltage hands, shape-shifting, and he is able to control you by lifting his hands like a puppet." Claire said. _Great this was going to be very hard since he can't die like Claire and has all those powers _I thought. "Lets go find this Sylar bozo and kick his ass" Bomb yelled. _MEN _I thought, obviously he didn't understand the problem here.

* * *

sorry it took soo long to upload my computer crashed and i have SOLs to practace for...luv you all!


End file.
